


Namaluj mój świat

by Starkholm



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkholm/pseuds/Starkholm
Summary: UWAGA! Zamieszczony tu tekst urywa się w połowie, pełną wersję znajdziecie na moim blogu:yaoi-my-revolution.blogspot.com***Co by było, gdyby Nightmare zebrał armię najgorszych przestępców z różnych uniwersów?Co by było, gdyby współpracująca drużyna "tych złych" okazała się silniejsza od sławnego protektora AU i pokonała go?Error ma już dość. Odkąd przyłączył się do osadzonego na królewskim tronie, Imperatora Koszmarów - Nightmare!Sansa, dewastowanie AU stało się dla niego przykrym obowiązkiem, wyssanym z satysfakcji i zabawy. Niszczyciel postanawia zabawić się kosztem Inka - upadłego stróża światów, który zmuszony był ugiąć kolana przed o wiele silniejszą niż on, bandą złoczyńców. Gdy Error zdołał go pojmać i uwięzić, w kierunku Inka został posłany tylko jeden rozkaz: "Namaluj". Czy delikatna twórczość artysty zdoła poruszyć serce tego, który potrafi jedynie niszczyć?





	Namaluj mój świat

**Author's Note:**

> Pełna wersja:  
> yaoi-my-revolution.blogspot.com  
> ***  
> Humantale - postacie będące potworami są tutaj przedstawione w ludzkiej formie! Całość jest koncepcją autorską, nie trzymam się tutaj aż tak dokładnie założeń z AU, pewne rzeczy zmieniłam na potrzeby tego fanfiction. Seria jest bardziej przeznaczona dla osób, które miały styczność z fanowskimi uniwersami Undertale, więc jeżeli średnio znasz mniej popularne AU, radzę poczytać sobie o nich przed przystąpieniem do czytania.

Przestało być zabawnie.  
Czuł tę obojętność już od kilku miesięcy, a w miarę jak podbijał nowe uniwersa, jego dotychczas emocjonujące zajęcie, stało się nużące.  
Wielki Error. Niszczyciel, tyran, bezlitosny kat, plaga tego świata i ucieleśnienie najgorszych koszmarów. Mniej więcej tak definiowały go te światy, które miały czelność wciąż istnieć. Żaden z nich nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy, że pomimo swojej miłości do rozwałki, ich oprawca zdążył się znudzić zabawą, która była dla niego w chwili obecnej jedynie przykrym obowiązkiem. To wszystko stało się zwyczajnie zbyt proste.  
Brunet uniósł do ust kieliszek z winem i ledwie umoczył wargi w krwistoczerwonym płynie. Nie miał ochoty na wytrawną ucztę, jaką schodzący się kelnerzy z półmiskami, zaczęli przed nim tworzyć na blacie przesadnie długiego stołu.  
Mdliło go od przepychu w jakim ostatnimi czasy zaczął żyć. Najchętniej wróciłby do swojego poprzedniego stanu majątkowego. Czyli kompletnej pustki.  
Chęć zniszczenia wszystkich uniwersów pielęgnował w sobie od zawsze, nigdy jednak nie udało mu się wypełnić tego planu. Zawsze na drodze stawał mu pseudo bohaterski obrońca z wielkim pędzlem, który interweniował ilekroć Error zaczynał zabawę.  
A zaczynał ją często.  
Wracał po takich nieudanych akcjach do siebie i pozwalał, by wściekłość za tą niemoc się z niego wylała. Życzył temu cholernemu strażnikowi rychłej śmierci, on jednak w głębokim poważaniu miał te nieme prośby i bezczelnie egzystował sobie dalej.  
Aż w końcu do życia sfrustrowanego Errora zawitał Nightmare. Wtedy przyszły, a dziś obecny Imperator Królestwa Koszmarów, zaproponował mu współpracę.  
Niezliczoną ilość razy spotykał się z odmową młodego Niszczyciela, był jednak cierpliwy i rozważnie planował swoje kolejne posunięcia względem niego. Gdy wreszcie usłyszał zbawienne „tak”, od razu przystąpił do działania. Dał Errorowi armię, dał mu siłę i potęgę z którą bez najmniejszych problemów zaczął niszczyć uniwersa. Jedno po drugim upadało, niczym domki z kart.  
Dawniej brunet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jakie spustoszenie może siać zjednoczona grupka najgorszych złoczyńców zebranych z różnych alternatywnych wersji. A teraz proszę: on, Killer, Dust, Cross i Horror (i zapewne jeszcze wielu innych, których imion nie pamiętał) w jednej drużynie, wspólnie dążący do obalenia wszystkiego, co Stwórcy śmieli wykreować.  
Pierwszym uniwersum, na którym dokonał absolutnego zniszczenia, było Underswap. Cieszył się niemożebnie, czuł ogromną satysfakcję. A strażnik z pędzlem? Nim nawet głowy sobie nie zawracał. Facet pojawiał się co prawda i próbował odpierać ataki, ratować tych, którzy zostali ranni… wszystkie jego wysiłki spełzały jednak na niczym. Ich mała paczka była nie do zatrzymania. Powalali coraz to potężniejsze światy i siali spustoszenie wszędzie tam, gdzie wkraczali wraz z powierzonymi im wojskami.  
Error szybko zaskarbił sobie szacunek Nightmare’a, który zaczął w nim widzieć nie tyle zabawkę, co cennego sojusznika. Dostał więc ogromny pałac w swojej pustce, będący twierdzą, z której mógł wszystkim zarządzać.  
To właśnie wtedy dopadło go znużenie.  
Już nawet nie musiał wychodzić na akcje. Po prostu siedział i sączył to mdłe wino, jakby wszystko było w porządku.  
To, co obecnie się działo, nie było tym, czego chciał. Nie było tym, co pragnął mieć. Otoczony lojalną służbą, mający bogactwa i całą armię na skinienie palcem… nie czuł się szczęśliwy.  
Nie brakowało mu towarzystwa, od zawsze nie lubił otaczać się zbyt wielkim gronem osób. Początkowo ciężko mu było wytrzymać nawet w obecności kamerdynera.  
Ale nie o to chodziło. Potrzebował… czegoś nowego.  
– Mój panie…? – odezwał się lokaj, odchrząkując przy tym znacząco, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę zamyślonego Errora. – Pragnę przypomnieć, że dziś mija szósty dzień od momentu uwięzienia w lochach panny Muffet. Jakie mam podjąć kroki względem niej?  
– Pozbyć się. Nie jest już potrzebna. – Tyran machnął lekceważąco wolną ręką.  
– Tak jest. – Kamerdyner skłonił się głęboko i odszedł w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych z jadalni.  
– … Zaczekaj. – Tym jednym rozkazem brunet powstrzymał mężczyznę przed wyjściem z jadalni. – Znasz się może na jakichś… bo ja wiem… rzeczach, które można robić, kiedy jest nudno? – zapytał nieco niezgrabnie, wypowiedź popierając hieroglificzną gestykulacją. – Ostatnio rozmyślałem nad tym, czym mógłbym się zająć w wolnych chwilach. A tych mam coraz więcej… w końcu wojska Nightmare’a, Cross i reszta odwalają za mnie całą robotę.  
– Och… – Lokaj uśmiechnął się delikatnie, obracając przodem do Niszczyciela. – Mój pan poszukuje jakiegoś nowego hobby, zgadza się? Mam jedną propozycję. Sztuka.  
– Sztuka? – Error uniósł brwi, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. – Mówisz o zajęciu polegającym na tworzeniu do osoby, która jest praktycznie definicją zniszczenia?  
– Nikt nie powiedział, że Pan musi ją tworzyć. Wydaje mi się po prostu, że kontakt z nią sam w sobie może przynieść ukojenie. – Kamerdyner wyraził ostrożnie swoją opinię, a gdy otrzymał pozwolenie na opuszczenie jadalni, wyszedł pospiesznie, w ułamku sekundy znikając za wielkimi, zdobionymi drzwiami.  
Też wymyślił. Obrazy i gliniane dzbanki mają mu pomóc? Jeszcze czego. Był na to zbyt nerwowy. Już prędzej odczułby satysfakcję dokładając te bohomazy do ognia na stosie.  
Jako czysta destrukcja nie potrafił tworzyć, a ten idiota… zaraz.  
Poderwał się na równe nogi, przewracając przy okazji kieliszek wina. Nie przejął się czerwoną plamą, jaka wykwitła po tym zdarzeniu na śnieżnobiałym obrusie.  
Genialne. On nie umiał nawet prostej kreski narysować. Ale znał kogoś, kto był wybornym malarzem i kogo obecność tutaj pomogłaby mu uporać się ze zmęczeniem tą szarą rutyną, a przy okazji byłaby miodem dla jego łaknącej zemsty, duszy.  
Bo czyż mógł wymarzyć sobie lepszą rozrywkę od złamania tego, który przez tyle lat stawał mu na drodze?  
Trzeba będzie powiadomić Crossa i resztę, że zbliżają się łowy.

***

Kim byłem? Strażnikiem uniwersów. Co kochałem robić w wolnych chwilach? Malować obrazy.  
Trochę nietypowe połączenie protektora z artystą, ale widziałem w życiu dziwniejsze fuzje, uwierzcie mi.  
Nazywam się Ink i z wielką dumą mogę powiedzieć, że jestem współzałożycielem praktycznie każdego AU, jakie tylko istnieje.  
Ostatnio wielu moich przyjaciół wpadło w poważne kłopoty. Wszystko za sprawą tego, że byłem nieuważny.  
Przyznam się szczerze – zawaliłem na całej linii. Moja pewność siebie i lekka arogancja sprawiły, że kompletnie nie zwróciłem uwagi na rosnące zagrożenie. Zignorowałem fakt, że Nightmare zbierał armię lojalnych sług, a gdy wziąłem się do działania, było już za późno. Przeciągnął na swoją stronę Errora – mojego wroga i niesławnego Niszczyciela.  
Stoczyłem z nim wiele bitew, ale mimo ogromnych starań, nie udało mi się uratować większości światów, które zaatakował.  
Chyba sądziłem, że niemożliwym jest, by brat Dreama wyzbył się swojej chęci rzucenia wszystkich na kolana i stworzył prawdziwą, współpracującą drużynę.

 

Dopiero co przybyłem do Underlust. Wyglądało na to, że właśnie to miejsce miało być kolejnym celem Niszczyciela. Wciąż bolał mnie upadek poprzedniego AU – Underfell, jednego z nielicznych, które dłuższy czas dawało radę stawiać opór.  
Szczerze mówiąc obawiałem się, że Red i Edge zdecydują się zasilić armię wroga, jednak ku mojemu zdumieniu, sprzeciwili się mu. Najprawdopodobniej popchnęła ich do tego duma i zwyczajna chęć mordu, ale osobiście chciałem wierzyć, że w rzeczywistości nie byli tacy źli, na jakich starali się kreować, a w chwili zagrożenia próbowali powstrzymać narastające zło.  
Cóż… pomimo mojej interwencji nie udało się ich uratować. Wszystko zostało zrównane z ziemią, mieszkańcy wybici, a ja zmuszony byłem ratować się ucieczką.  
Upokarzające i haniebne, ale prawdziwe. Nie miałem szans z gangiem, który Nightmare zebrał wokół siebie. Error, Horror, Dust… wszyscy nagle dostali siłę i możliwości, by mnie pokonać.  
Pytanie było tylko jedno: co tak naprawdę zamierzał zrobić ich przywódca?  
Gęsty, przykryty wiecznym śniegiem las, przez który biegła jedna, wąska ścieżka, zaczął się przerzedzać, a na jego końcu zamajaczyły dachy budynków Snowdin, które było moim celem.  
Wciąż byłem osłabiony po ostatnich bitwach, zmusiłem się jednak do biegu, gdy usłyszałem czyjś krzyk.  
Niemożliwe, by zjawili się tu tak szybko…!  
Stanąłem jak wryty, gdy na mojej drodze pojawił się Killer, przyciskający do gardła rannego Papyrusa, ostry nóż.  
– Nie nudzi ci się ta cała szopka, Ink? Pogódź się w końcu z faktem, że wygraliśmy. – Agresor wywrócił oczami i mocniej docisnął ostrze do nagiej skóry niedoszłego członka Królewskiego Haremu. Z nacięcia, które powstało, popłynęło kilka kropel świeżej krwi.  
Co robić…? Jeżeli zaatakuję, mogę narazić Papy’ego, z kolei stanie bezczynnie ani nie polepszy, ani nie pogorszy jego sytuacji… prawdopodobnie.  
Zdecydowałem się zaryzykować. Z Killerem dam sobie radę, nawet będąc w takim stanie.  
– Zostaw go. – Szybko sięgnąłem po wciąż tkwiący na moich plecach, olbrzymi pędzel, jednak nim moja dłoń zdołała go chwycić, ktoś złapał mnie za nadgarstek i wykręcił go mocno. Przez całe moje ciało przeszedł prąd, a ja – wykończony i słaby – padłem z ledwie zduszonym jękiem, na kolana.  
– Słodkich snów, ślicznotko. – Stojący za mną Horror zaśmiał się ochryple, sekundę później coś ciężkiego uderzyło z mocą w tył mojej głowy. Opadłem bezwładnie na śnieg.  
Jak mogłem dać się tak łatwo pokonać?  
Chyba mieli rację… nawet ja powoli traciłem nadzieję, że cokolwiek uda mi się zdziałać. Czemu więc nadal próbowałem? Stawiałem opór, choć doskonale wiedziałem, że moje ciało ma dość bitew, które i tak kończyły się przegraną.


End file.
